


A Lover's Mark

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: Kandomere gets a little jealous of a younger elf giving you attention, but you assure him, he's the only one for you.





	A Lover's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend.

“Oh he’s getting so big!” you say as Maretha hands you her almost one year old son and you prop him up against your hip.  
“Hi,” you coo and he responds with a few happy noises and a smile.  
Maretha smiles, “I know, he grows so fast. He will start slowing down a little bit, but these first few years he’s going to sprout up.”  
“How fast do elves grow up?” you ask.  
“Well, when he gets to be about five is where he’ll start to slow down and right before he’s a teenager and during is where he’ll take the longest time to grow,” Maretha explains.  
“Oh wow. I guess you’ll be dealing with his teen years for a while then,” you say.  
“Yes, we will,” Maretha’s husband says with a nod, “God, I remember what I was like as a teenager,” he says with a shake of his head.  
“I think you turned out alright,” Maretha says smiling and placing her hand on her husband’s chest.  
Her much taller and darker complexioned husband smiles and leans down and kisses her.  
You smile and bounce the little elf baby on your hip and he squeals in delight.  
Kandomere comes up to you finally, “I’m sorry it took forever to find a drink that was non-alcoholic,” he says holding a glass up.  
When he sees his nephew he tries to lean forwards to take him from you and the baby starts to cry and recoil from him. You and Maretha both aw and you hand her back her son as she attempts to soothe him.  
Kandomere’s shoulders slump, “I just don’t understand why he doesn’t like me.”  
Maretha swats her hand out at Kandomere, “Nonsense! He likes you!...I think he’s just scared of you sometimes…”  
Kandomere looks a little forlornly at his baby nephew who’s starting to calm down now that he’s in his mother’s arms.  
You wrap an arm around his waist and give him a sympathetic look and he hands you a glass of strawberry lemonade.  
“I just don’t see how my own-“ Kandomere stops and looks to you and your eyes widen as you lower your glass to stare at him, “My own nephew could ever be afraid of me?”  
Your boyfriend’s arm wraps around you and you quietly sip your drink.  
Maretha’s eyes move between the two of you, “To be fair I think it’s just because you smell like…well...”  
“What? What do I smell like?” he asks.  
“Crime scenes,” she says quietly, “The scent of blood and death probably just upsets him.”  
You finish draining your glass, “You do sometimes smell like that.”  
Kandomere looks to you and his face falls some more and you rub your hand across his back. You glance around and spot the pavilion where they’re keeping the wedding cake.  
“They’ve still got some cake left want me to grab you another slice?” you ask.  
Kandomere lifts his head and glances behind him, “Yes, please.”  
“Belgian Chocolate?” you ask.  
He smiles, “You know me so well,” he says and he presses a kiss to your cheek.  
Maretha shakes her head, “I swear you two and sweets.”  
You step away from your boyfriend to go find some cake to cheer him up.

*******

Kandomere watches her go, her soft pink dress hugging her just right.  
He turns back around to find Maretha glaring at him.  
“What?” he asks.  
“You know what,” she says.  
“She’s my girlfriend am I not allowed to stare?” he questions.  
His sister rolls her eyes, “That’s not what I’m talking about at all, I thought you were to supposed to be an investigator? How can you be so clueless?” she demands.  
He’s still confused.  
“I know you heard part of our conversation walking over here. Have you not talked to her about having kids?” she asks.  
Kandomere opens his mouth slightly, “Well, it hasn’t exactly come up.”  
“Hasn’t come up? She has asked me so many questions about my pregnancy and about my son, she clearly wants her own. AND she clearly wants YOURS,” she says gesturing to him.  
“Well I-“ he begins and turns to stare across the grass at her as she smiles wide while she’s in conversation with one of the older human women at the reception.  
There’s an ache in his heart as he remembers the first and only pregnancy scare they had earlier on in their relationship.  
He turns back to his sister who has her eyebrows raised at him, “Are you going to have children or not?”  
“I would wish to marry her first! You know how people in this city are, if the baby came first they would assume I only married her for that, and not because I love her,” he says.  
Maretha shifts her baby on her hip and outstretches a hand to him and he takes it, “Mi Hermano, you need to talk to her about it. That first conversation is going to be hard, but from then on it’ll get easier and I know you’ll both be so happy when you DO finally have your own little ones.”  
Kandomere nods, “You’re right. I just have to find the right moment.”  
“Mamá already gave her one of her recipes so clearly she thinks it’s going to last,” Maretha says letting go of his hand.  
“She told you about that?” Kandomere questions.  
Maretha nods, “And you know how Mamá is about her recipes.”  
His brother-in-law stops playing with his son and glances up, “Hey heads up,” he warns and pats Kandomere on the shoulder.  
Kandomere turns to see his girlfriend trying to make her way back to him but there are a couple of human men blocking her path. His brows furrow and he starts to get angry as he notices how uncomfortable she looks.  
But his blood really starts to boil when he realizes that they’re trying to flirt with her. He starts to stalk his way towards her with the intent on protecting her and that’s when he spies a younger, elven man than him scent her from across the grass and move towards her…

*******

The two men in front of you are trying to flirt with and you couldn’t give less of a shit. Your hands are full with two plates of cake or you’d shove them aside.  
“Alright that’s great, but move out of my way,” you growl.  
There’s a hand at your back and look up in relief that quickly turns to disgust as you recoil from the strange elf, when you realize he’s not your boyfriend Kandomere.  
“You heard her, now leave,” the elf says.  
“How about you join them?” you ask.  
“If I leave then how am I to protect you?” he asks.  
“I don’t need protecting,” you state frowning at him.  
“But are you not a damsel in distress?” he asks.  
You shake your head at him, “I’m just gonna go take this cake to my Boyfriend.”  
“Oh? Where is he? I don’t see him,” he says as he holds a hand over his eyes and pretends to look around.  
“Right here,” Kandomere growls.  
He turns to look behind him and jumps when he sees him, despite the fact that Kandomere is several inches shorter than him. The human men also find the piercing gaze of your boyfriend to be intimidating and you can’t help but smile at him.  
“That’s him. Can you see him now?” you demand.  
The elf tries to size up your boyfriend and Kandomere doesn’t back down, but before a fight can break out you close the distance to your boyfriend and kiss his cheek.  
“My Love,” you whisper, “Let’s go,” and then you bite his ear and Kandomere has to stifle a groan with considerable effort.  
But the other elf is disgusted by your action and backs off.  
Kandomere follows you with his hand firmly at your back, swiftly towards his family and he does glance back over his shoulder a couple of times.  
When you reach his family again you hand him his cake and he takes it and stares off at the men now dispersing.  
“It’s fine, just calm down,” you whisper.  
He doesn’t really calm down he just starts eating his cake quietly with a scowl on his face and you try not to laugh as he angrily eats the cake.  
Kandomere remains in a relatively grumpy mood for the rest of the reception, but you manage to get him to dance with you for a while.  
And you even catch the bouquet, much to your surprise.

When you finally get home Kandomere sulks off to your bedroom and you follow him.  
“Kandomere? Kandomere!” you call after him.  
You watch him pace back and forth in front of your bed.  
“Kandomere, talk to me, what’s wrong?” you ask.  
He stops and looks at you and his face softens, “Have I not paid enough attention to you lately?”  
“What?” you ask confused.  
“I feel like I haven’t and I’m sorry,” Kandomere says.  
“Kandomere, you’ve just been busy. We’ve both been busy,” you say.  
He glances to the side and there’s a crease between his brows.  
“What’s going on? You’ve been acting weird ever since those guys were bothering me earlier,” you say.  
He frowns, “Should I not be upset that my girlfriend was being pestered by strange men?”  
You knit your brows together and study him for a moment.  
This isn’t the first time he’s defended you against guys who refuse to take the hint and he’s usually not perturbed for this long. He did seem particularly upset by the other elf trying to square off against…  
You gasp, “You’re jealous of that elf guy that hit on me!”  
His eyes widen, “I AM NOT!”  
“YOU ARE!” you counter.  
He lets out an exasperated sigh, “Why would I be jealous of him? Because he’s younger than me?”  
“I didn’t say anything about him being younger,” you state.  
He blinks and you know you’ve caught him.  
“Yes, well…maybe I am jealous,” Kandomere admits.  
You shake your head gently, “I don’t see why,” you say softly.  
Kandomere leans back a bit and shifts on his feet.  
“I love you, Kandomere,” you say, “And no one could ever take your place in my heart, you know that right?”  
He blinks rapidly and steps towards you and cupping your face in his hands, “I love you too and I’m….not used to someone loving me back in the way that you do. Perhaps I’m…just afraid that I might lose you. That someone younger might serve you better than I.”  
You snort, “I don’t want someone younger and I definitely don’t want anyone else to begin with. I want you.”  
You also want to have his children, but you refrain from saying that.  
The truth is Kandomere is the only elf you could ever see yourself with and now you know he’s the only man for you.  
You would gladly spend the rest of your life with him and raise a family.  
A hand moves to your chin and pulls you towards him and you kiss him.  
When your lips part he stares into your eyes lovingly the hand still on your cheek lightly stroking your skin.  
“It…has been a few days since we’ve been intimate, yes?” he asks.  
“Yes, like I said we’ve both been busy,” you say.  
His gaze shifts to the bed beside you both.  
You stare at the bed and then stare up at your elf.  
“We’re not busy right now,” he says.  
“Do you want to be?” you ask.  
He smiles, “I do.”  
“Pick me up?” you ask.  
He reaches down and easily hoists you up and you wrap your legs around him and kiss him. He walks to his side of the bed and sets you down on the mattress and then quickly throws off his jacket and vest. You reach for his tie and pull it loose and then pull him in for another kiss with the tie. You continue to kiss him as you undo his dress shirt buttons and his hand reaches behind you and starts to unzip your dress slowly.  
You slip off your shoes and kick them away.  
Your hands move to his face next and you hear him undo his belt.  
Kandomere’s mouth parts from yours to move to your neck and you bury your fingers in his hair. He bites your neck gingerly and then pulls back and kneels down. His hands trail up and down your legs appreciating what skin he can feel through the cut out patterns of your tights, and then his lips trail over you.  
“Don’t,” you warn.  
His lips curl up in a smile and his eyes shift up to you.  
You don’t want him to bite and tear through another pair of your tights.  
The elf obeys and instead he massages up your legs, kneading you slowly.  
You tilt your head back and close your eyes.  
He reaches your thighs and spends some extra time massaging you there.  
“Lie down,” he whispers.  
You open your eyes to stare at him and smile as you lay back on the mattress. His hands slide under your dress and you feel his fingers slip under the band for your tights and your underwear and he slowly pulls them off you as you assist him by lifting your hips up.  
Once your bare skin is exposed to him you feel his lips trail across you, pressing gentle kisses as he goes. He gets to your thigh and bites and sucks on your skin, and you let out a few small gasps. And then he moves under your dress.  
You let out a breathy moan as his tongue slides across your folds and up to your clit and then he proceeds to suck. He’s precise in his movements knowing exactly how to tease you. His tongue moves back down towards your entrance and then pushes into you. He gently maneuvers around inside you for a moment and then withdraws.  
He appears out from under your dress and stares at you.  
“Why’d you stop?” you whine.  
“Darling, I think I know why you’re so irresistible right now,” he says.  
You shake your head in confusion.  
He smiles, “You’re ovulating. Which means you’re fertile…and ripe,” he rasps the last part.  
“Are you saying I’m not usually irresistible?” you demand.  
“Not at all, Hermosa, I’m saying I need a condom if I’m going to fuck you,” Kandomere says and reaches into one of the nightstand drawers.  
Him being pleased that you’re fertile really starts to arouse you more. You almost wish he’d fuck you without the condom, but now’s maybe not the best time.  
You still need to have an actual conversation with him about babies.  
He pulls out a condom and sets it on top of the nightstand and closes the drawer and stands up. He removes his shoes and socks and then his pants and underwear. You sit up for him and he pulls your dress over your head and then leans down and kisses you, while undoing your bra. He then places his hand on the back of your head and lowers you onto the mattress. He kisses your chest tenderly and you bury your fingers in his hair.  
His hand moves to stroke your clit in a very teasing manner.  
His mouth sucks on your breast and then he bites as he rubs you faster. His hand kneads at your other breast and you press your legs to his side. He’s merciless in his touches and your legs start to shake as you moan repeatedly, and then he stops…  
“NO!” you whine, “KANDOMERE! I WANT TO CUM!”  
“I’ll make you cum not to worry,” he promises.  
He picks up your legs and swings them around to face the foot of the bed. He allows you a moment to get comfortable as you scooch back to rest your head on the pillow. Then he dons the condom and climbs on to the bed and positions himself above you and places a sweet kiss to your lips. You wrap your arms around him and spread your legs and he nestles himself comfortably between them. He slowly sinks himself into you and starts off slow, pressing another kiss to your lips.  
Your hands move across him and massage what you can reach, adoring every inch of him.  
He then moves to your neck kissing you softly.  
You lick up his ear and he shudders and lets out a small moan.  
You kiss and lick his ear and he moves a little more steadily into you.  
You feel him do a few swirling motions with his dick and you pause from your task to let him hear you as you gasp and whine in his ear. He bites down really hard and you cry out and he follows it up with a hard thrust.  
You moan softly.  
“Did you like that?” he rasps.  
“Yes…” you respond.  
You feel him smile against your neck and he really picks up the pace, and now you’re really whining and moaning. He lets go of your neck and stares at you as your facial expressions change with each thrust. You dig your nails into his back and drag your hands down him and he groans and throws his head back. He grips your hips and you rock back and forth as he fucks you relentlessly. His face is getting flushed and he leans back down over you and buries his face against your neck.  
“Cum, so I can cum,” you plead.  
He kisses your neck and you feel your legs start to shake again.  
You whine loudly and dig your nails into his back again as you feel your body spasm and the elf clamps down on your neck and groans against your skin as he too finishes. It’s a long drawn out orgasm for the both of you and it takes a while for him to let go and when he does you feel a stinging pain in your neck. You both breathe heavily and your eyes are closed as you try to regain your senses.  
“Oh God, I taste blood,” Kandomere says and then gasps, “Mi Amor, I’m sorry, I bit you too hard.”  
Your eyes snap open and you stare up at him, his mouth is open, but you don’t see any blood. You reach your hand up to touch your neck and pull it back and stare at the tiniest drops of blood that could have come out of your neck.  
You sigh, “Kandomere, it’s fine.”  
“Are you sure?” he asks uncertain.  
“Yes, it just stings a little. I probably only need a bandaid,” you say.  
No sooner than the words leave your mouth he gently pulls out of you and climbs off the bed. You watch as he disappears into the bathroom and shake your head and lie back down, enjoying the euphoria washing over you.  
He returns and crawls onto the bed beside you and leans over you and takes a cotton ball, that you can smell is soaked in antiseptic, and cleans the bite. And then he puts one of those colorful bandaids that you insist on buying on to your neck.  
You smile when you see it’s covered in little gryphons.  
“How’s that?” he asks tentatively.  
“It’s perfect, thank you, Nurse Kandomere,” you say.  
He rolls his eyes, “Can I not be concerned over you for one minute?”  
“It’s fine you didn’t hurt me it’s just a love bite,” you assure him.  
“A love bite that drew blood,” he reminds you.  
You reach up and cup his face, “Think of it this way no one’s going to think for a second I’m not yours when they see this.”  
He smiles a little bit, “I only mark what is mine.”  
“As do I,” you say, “Now kiss me.”  
He leans down and his soft lips meet yours.


End file.
